Temporel
by Elaur
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu, Harry en est sortit vainqueur, mais le prix à payer fut plus élever que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Mais qui sait ? Quelqu'un lui viendra peut être en aide.


_Déclaration : Cette histoire s'inspire du monde de Harry Potter créé par J.K. Rowling. Tout ce qui lui appartient ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**L'astre souhait**

Sa quête s'acheva dans le sang du sacrifice des êtres qui formaient son cœur. Par le sacrifice de l'amour, le destin avançait, il marchait à sa rencontre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à l'inclinaison de la balance, d'un côté… ou de l'autre. La fin de l'équilibre. La fin de la _survie._ Le début d'une vie déserte, d'une vie sans amour, d'amours meurtris, d'amours tués.

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, céleste repos du Canis Major, de la Grande Ours, d'Orion… Orion, le chasseur… Constellation aux origines divines… Éternellement, en paix avec elles-mêmes, gardiennes incorruptible des desseins des dieux, de l'avenir des hommes… et des êtres.

Épuisé, seul, Harry n'eut pas la force de se lever. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui offrait milles tourments de douleur, de haine. La chaleur du combat, la chaleur du soleil, rien ne lui fut épargné en cet historique journée. Il voulait sauver son Collège, il dépérissait dans les ruines qu'il avait aidé à créer. Il voulait protéger la vie, un instant il devient Mort, Guerre, Famine et Haine. Il voulait défaire, il vainquit. Il voulait une âme, il perdit la sienne. Il sortit victorieux, il gagna une défaite.

Jeune, il ressemblait à son père. Jeune, il fut haï. Jeune, il fut aimé. Jeune, il fut joyeux. Jeune, il fut triste. Jeune, il fut manipulé. Jeune, il s'amusa. Jeune, il vécu. Jeune, il hait. Jeune, il craint. Jeune, il aima. Désormais, il n'est personne, si ce n'est lui. Désormais, il est craint. Désormais, il est respecté. Désormais, il manipule. Désormais, il oubli la joie. Désormais, il ne peut plus haïr. Désormais, il n'a personne à aimer. Désormais, il ne lui reste qu'à mourir, il n'a plus la force de _survivre._

« J'ai rempli mon office ! À quoi suis-je utile, hurla-t-il, _désormais._ »

Le dernier mot fut un murmure. Un murmure qui _survécu_ plus longtemps que le cri. Un murmure qui hantait son esprit en perdition. Cet esprit brisé ? Il n'avait plus cette force de sa jeunesse, ce courage téméraire. Privé par sa société dépravée… pour sa société dépravée. Il ne fut qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de la vie. Un pion ayant traversé le terrain. Un pion n'ayant plus la force de devenir reine. Un pion n'ayant plus la force d'affronter la vie. Un pion qui ne peut faire face à la prochaine grande aventure. Un pion qui ne peut être mangé. Un pion trop puissant.

Le ciel dégagé se mit à pleurer. Qui ? Telle est la question. Le fœtus qui n'a pas encore vu le jour ? L'enfant qui n'a pas appris à lire ? L'écolier qui n'a jamais vraiment aimé ? L'étudiant qui n'a pu vivre ? Le jeune adulte qui a tout manqué ? L'âge mûr qui n'a pas assez profité ? La grand-mère qui ne connaîtra jamais ses petits-enfants ? Les aurors tombés pour… pour… une maigre victoire ? Les mangemorts, qui n'ont pas su sauver leur maître ? Voldemort, qui n'a jamais connu la paix ? Harry, la fleur qui ne peut éclore ? Ou l'humanité, l'humanité qui ne cherche que sa propre destruction !

L'eau salit s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, la pluie dans ses yeux. Déjà, les charognards venaient, ils se régalaient du festin. Festin chèrement payer par l'homme, buffet à volonté pour la nature. Buffet à bas prix. Buffet commun. Buffet de guerre… Butin de guerre !

« Je deviens fou », murmura-t-il.

Il éclata dans rire sans but, sans origine. D'un rire amer. D'une joie amère. Qu'est-ce que la folie ? Qu'est-ce que la folie si ce n'est un génie incompris ?! Dumbledore… Albus était fou, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être brillant. Le plus grand de son temps. Tom, Jedusor se laissa submerger par sa folie, personne n'osa l'admettre, la crainte plus grande que la raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'être sain d'esprit ? Y-a-t-il simplement un individu sain ? Et si être fou signifiait être sain d'esprit ? À chacun sa propre folie pour sa propre santé mentale !

Le survivant ferma les yeux sous la pluie, sur les larmes de la déchéance. Que lui reste-t-il ? Hermione, Ron, Ginny, …, tous jonchent désormais le parc de son Collège… ou est ensevelie sous les gravas de Poudlard. Blessé ? Mort ? Qui sait ? Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Tous pourront traverser… sauf lui.

Un sinistre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Vainqueur.

La mort, beaucoup la craigne, certain l'admire, d'autres attendent l'inévitable : en paix… ou non. Certain cherche vainement à la fuir, d'autres marchent à ses côtés. Mais lui, lui Harry Potter le Survivant, n'a pas cette chance ! La mort le hait, il lui renvoi sa haine. Depuis qu'il est né qu'elle ne veut pas de lui… encore aujourd'hui elle refuse de l'approcher. Il ressent sa haine. Il l'a sent parcourir le champs de bataille, récolter son dus, mais elle refuse de l'approcher, prenant plaisir à sa souffrance. Elle lui a tout pris, sauf sa vie.

Il rouvre ses yeux. La nature n'est toujours pas consolée, le ciel toujours aussi clair. La nuit commence à s'estomper, le soleil commence à poindre son nez. Une étoile du ciel se met en mouvant. Est-ce vraiment une étoile ? Dans le doute, appelons-là astre céleste.

Une voie. Il se met à entendre des voix maintenant ! Peut-être est-il vraiment entrain de perdre la raison… Le ciel se transforme lui aussi… définitivement… Non ! C'est la voix de Ginny, sa Virginia Weasley ! Un souvenir… un vœu… il a vu un astre volant, il a droit à un vœu.

Que peut-il bien souhaiter ? Ressusciter ses proches. _Rien au monde n'a la pouvoir de ramener les morts_. La voix de Dumbledore, semble-t-il, ne va jamais s'éteindre… alors que la sienne ne s'est jamais exprimée. Il devrait peut-être faire son souhait avant que l'astre ne disparaisse…

Mais que voulait-il ? Qu'aurait-il voulu ? L'argent, la gloire, les honneurs ? Non, il les avait déjà. Une vie tranquille ? Sans ami, pourquoi ? Il n'a pas la force… d'en avoir d'autres. Pourquoi penser ? Pourquoi se mentir ? Il sait déjà ce qu'il désir ! Les revoir, vivre avec eux… Mourir.

« Je souhaite les revoirs, les connaître. Maman, papa. James, Lily… Sirius… Albus… »

Les dernières forces qui lui restent, lui échappent. Il n'a plus de force. Pourquoi s'étonner ? Il faut être crédule pour croire à ses balivernes. Jamais les souhaits ne sont exaucés : les génies les corrompent, les tordent, et les astres ne les entendent. Dix-sept ans, et déjà vidé de la chaleur de la vie. Que lui reste-t-il ? sinon un chemin de marbre vers une Rome inatteignable. Sombrant finalement dans le sommeil, il sentit son corps s'alléger, s'envoler. Un rêve… réalité ?

_Je t'ai entendu, petit homme._

_Je t'ai senti, jeune sorcier._

_J'ai eu pitié d'un petit bonhomme._

_Et pour cela, tu seras exaucé._

Avec le dernier rayon de lune, avec le retour du roi soleil, jamais plus le monde ne fut ce qu'il était.

* * *

Dernier rayon de Rê, premier rayon de lune, celui-qui-cherche-la mort-qui-le-fuit s'éveilla. L'arôme des fleurs sauvages au lieu de celui des orchidées. Autour de lui, touts avaient changé, mais touts restaient pareils.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : _Encore une fois, cela fait presque plus d'un an que je n'ai rien publié, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire. Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à mes deux histoires à chapitre multiple, les seconds chapitres réécrits devraient être terminés sous peu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre unique, je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Un gros merci à Di castillo de mortes qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires._


End file.
